


Pillow Talk

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: "Do you believe in soulmates?"(Day 44 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself, but like 7 months later than all the rest oops.)
Series: hope (comes slow) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all it's been like 7 months since I was doing this 500 words a day initially  
> and I don't know if ill be able to do it daily like I did before  
> but I do want to write more because I enjoy it so  
> hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> also yikes this was meant to be fluffy and wholesome and good, but then my brain went 'you could do that, but you could be mean instead' and I couldn't help myself. im sorry.
> 
> also also, im super not confident in anything but sometimes ill reread one of my fics and im like. oh my gosh this is actually good?? its a weird feeling to be sure.

“Hey Lo?”

“Hrmm?” Logan is brought out of his half-asleep state by his lover’s voice.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Hmm. Not really, haven’t really given it much thought though.”

“I do.” He smiles. Logan’s not surprised - his lover has always been the romantic sort.

There’s silence for a few minutes, and Logan’s just begun drifting back into a light sleep when his lover speaks up again.

“I mean, it’s like dragons, y’know?”

Logan frowns, rubbing his face in his pillow as he tries to figure out what his lover was talking about. _Dragons? What does that have to do with anything?_ Weren’t they just talking about soulmates or something?

Seeming undeterred by Logan’s lack of response, his lover continues to speak. “I mean, cultures all around the world have myths and legends about dragons and stuff and did even before they ever interacted, so there’s probably _some_ truth to all the myths, y’know? Even if it’s just a huge dinosaur that had wings or wing-like limbs, the myths came from somewhere.”

 _Huh_. Logan takes a moment to be proud of his lover for his logic and knowledge, though his sleepy brain is still struggling with trying to figure out what this has to do with anything. Finally, he decides to speak up. “Mhm?” Okay so maybe it wasn’t the most eloquent thing to say, but he’s tired, alright? He hasn’t slept much the past few days, engrossed in a fascinating book, and while he’s doing his best to be attentive for his lover it’s hard when he’s so tired.

Logan hears a snicker, and mutters something indignantly into his pillow as his lover amusedly continues his train of thought. “I think it’s the same with soulmates as it is with dragons. So many cultures around the world have some concept of soulmates or fated mates or whatever, there’s gotta be some truth to it, right?”

There are several moments of silence before Logan realizes his lover actually wants a response this time. He scrambles to come up with something to say. “Hm, yeah. Read somewhere that maybe soulmates are people with atoms that were near each other during the Big Bang or something. Science ‘n stuff.” _There. That sounds smart, right?_

“Oh! I like that idea! I think-” His lover’s voice slowly fades into the background for a time as Logan drifts back to sleep. 

“You’re mine, you know.” Somehow, these words are the ones that break through the sleep haze Logan is in.

“Hrmph?”

“My soulmate. You’re my everything. I feel complete when I’m with you, I feel more whole and happier than I ever was before I met you. You’re it, for me. Your laugh fills me with joy, your smile is contagious. You are my stars and moon and sun. I love you Logan, to infinity.”

“Love you too, Roman.”

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Logan wakes with tears on his cheeks and an ache in his chest. There’s quiet breathing around him that he knows belongs to Dee, Virgil, and Remus, and he does his best to take comfort in their presence. There’s an arm across his waist and his head rests on someone’s arm. He’s not alone.

But recalling his dream - his memory - he can’t help but feel like he is. 

_You said I was it for you, Roman, that we were soulmates. What happened to that?_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, this is sad. :O  
> just know that after this remus and dee and virgil wake up and comfort our sad boi.
> 
> I tried to make it kinda unclear who Logan was talking to until the end, to kinda lull you guys into a false sense of security, I hope it worked :)


End file.
